


Dark of Night

by water_bby



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby





	Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisztful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisztful/gifts).



You glare at the flickering fires of the siege camp. You had to fight _him_ again today, holding out until the sun began to fall in the sky. You didn't want to fight, but his grief drove him to force battle upon you. And now the gossip from the camp says that today's blow looks to be fatal, and you don't want it to end with enmity.

"Lancelot." A hand laid upon your shoulder. "Go. Make your peace." And you turn to obey your Queen, to rush down the narrow steps of the tower, praying that Gawain survives the night.


End file.
